Tetsu Inada
Tetsu Inada (稲田 徹; born July 1, 1972 in Hachiōji, Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2012) - Kaito Kubota *Air Master (2003) - Carey (ep18), Gōda, Sayama, Warship Head (ep16) *D.Gray-man (2007) - Richard (ep29) *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Jeryy (ep10), Winters Socalo *Digimon: Xros Wars (2010) - Kongoumon *Dog & Scissors (2013) - Wanriki Munakata *Dragon Ball Super (2015) - Shisami *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009) - Roa *Ga-Rei-Zero (2008) - Kōji Iwahata *Isekai Quartet (2019) - Ruffian *Isekai Quartet 2 (2020) - Ruffian (ep2) *Kill la Kill (2013-2014) - Ira Gamagōri *KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! (2016) - Ruffian, Adventurers (ep7), Passerby (ep5), Voice of Stableman (ep2) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008) - Barack Zinin, Police Informer (ep18), UN Secretary General (ep20) *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Tachibana Muneshige *Sword Art Online (2012) - Corbatz (ep9) *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2012) - Inaba Ittetsu *Tsubasa Chronicle (2005-2006) - Kurogane *Witchblade (2006) - Sakuma (ep8) 'Anime Shorts' *Jango's Dance Carnival (2001) - Colonel *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2005) - Kurogane 'Anime Specials' *One Piece: Protect! The Last Great Performance (2003) - Jotto 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (2008) - Sajin Komamura *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Sajin Komamura *Fate/stay night Theatrical Version: Heaven's Feel I: presage flower (2017) - True Assassin/Hasan Sabbah *Fate/stay night Theatrical Version: Heaven's Feel II: lost butterfly (2019) - True Assassin/Hasan Sabbah *One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure (2001) - Danny *One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword (2004) - Boss *One Piece The Movie: Dead End Adventure (2003) - Bobby *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates (2007) - Mr. 1 'OVA' *One Piece Film: Strong World: Episode 0 (2010) - Brogy *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles (2009) - Kurogane Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Geri, Raetsel Fein Schmecker *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 6: War of Liberation (2007) - Grizzly Tank Battalion Leader *Another Century's Episode (2005) - Additional Voices *Bleach: Blade Battlers (2006) - Sajin Komamura *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Sajin Komamura *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Sajin Komamura *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Sajin Komamura *Dead or Alive 6 (2019) - Raidou *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Nappa *Dragon Ball: TAG VS (2010) - Nappa *Dragon Ball: XenoVerse (2015) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Nappa *Everybody's Golf 3 (2001) - Additional Voices *Fate/stay night: Réalta Nua (2007) - True Assassin/Hasan Sabbah *Grandia Xtreme (2002) - Jaid *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Scowronski *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Wildcat Force Member *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Huang Gai, Lu Bu *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Huang Gai, Lu Bu *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Bravoman *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Daz Bones/Mr. 1, Jesus Burgess *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Brogy, Patty, Zambai *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Daz Bones/Mr. 1, Patty *Project X Zone (2012) - Arthur *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Broom Brooks, Male Middle-Aged Type 4 *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Barack Zinin *Sengoku Basara 3 (2010) - Tachibana Muneshige *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Tachibana Muneshige *Shin Hokuto Musou (2012) - Akashachi, Devil Rebirth *Shining Blade (2012) - Fenrir, Earl *Shining Resonance (2014) - Trishula *Slashing Reginleiv (2010) - Hagen *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Legendia (2005) - Ed Curtis *Tales of Symphonia (2003) - Efreet *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Efreet *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Azure (2011) - Sigmund Orlando *XenobladeX (2015) - Ga Dlg *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2002) - Togashi *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Togashi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (74) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors